Becoming La'Strange
by Castiel.Noonin.Harkness
Summary: My name is Daniel La'Strange. I am the son of a Death Eater. And I am in love with a blood traitor. FredOC FredXOC


I followed Tonks off the train, the station was full of people i had never seen.  
"Daniel will you be able to find a carrige alone?" she asked me.  
I nodded and walked slowly in my all black hogwarts robes. i went to a carrige but it was full of girls giggling wildly, so i backed away.  
"hey you!" someone called behind me. I turn slowly to look. a red haird boy was waving at me." you wanna ride with us?" he asked, much to the dislike of his friend and what apeard to be his twin brother.  
"i can wait for another one, your friends dont seem to keen on it." i call and started to walk to the next carriage that had just pulled up.  
"please ride with us?" the red head said grabbing my hand and pulling my into the carrige next to him before i could proptest. i blushed when i sat and he still had a hole of my hand.  
"fred.. you umm. still..." the other red head said.  
The one known as fred blushed and dropped my hand.  
i stared down at my feet, my hand tingling.  
"ok so im Fred... and this..." he said pointing to the other red head."is my brother George."  
"nice to meet you, im Daniel."i said looking at fred. it was hard not to look at him, he had firey red hair and green eyes.  
i heard someone do a akward cough and i looked away blushing. i could hear fred and george squbling.  
"why are you doing stuff like that, you barely know him!"  
"he's hot!"  
"that is so gross!"  
"i thought you supported my decision.?!"  
"i do, but not when you just met the person, Fred. he's proably not even..you know..gay."

I blushed wildly when Fred looked at me just a few seconds later. He looked back a George and whisperd."then why does he blush when i look at him?" George laughed.  
I jumped alittle, then folded my arms over my chest and looked at the ground. I hated being laughed at. Icoud hear the two boys in front talking about me.  
'He's so stupid, look at him.!' and.'What a freak!'  
i could stop the tears the had started to fall. when the carrige pulled up i jumped out trying to get away as fast as i could.  
"yeah get going freak!"  
I tryed to hide a sob as i ran for the main door.  
"Hey Daniel wait!" I could hear Fred call but I didnt stop, I couldnt face him like this. I slipped into the castle and into a shadowed corridor off the main one.

"hey daniel? whats wrong?' Fred asked,lifting my chin. he was almost a foot taller than I, so he had to crouch down alittle. When he saw I was crying he took a hanky out of his pocket and gave it to me.  
"We shoud be getting to the great hall." he said leading me to the big room, the 1st years we just getting sorted. I followed Fred to his seat, trying to ignor the snickers of his friends.  
"Will you guys leave Daniel alone, its his first day here, be nice!" Fred whisperd harshly.  
After the first years we sorted the headmaster stood inftont of the school.  
"Welcome new students and to those who have been here before, Welcome back." slight pause" an now, we have one more sorting will Daniel La'Strange please rise?" he called. Fred turned to me shock clear on his face, but i jumped up, and hurryed to the front unable to answer his unspoken question. I grimace as the headmaster himself places the sorting hat on my head.  
"ah, a La'Strange? interesting. should i put you in your mothers house? Slytherin?" the asked asked.  
"NEVER!" i growled " I have nothing to do with that vile woman."  
"oh? my mistake, i understand. well then lets follow dear Sirius then shall we? Gryffindor!"  
I jumped, my legs trembling and stumbled back to my seat next to Fred.  
"your the son of Belltrix La'Strange?" He asked as soon as i sat.  
"No, she brought me into the world, but she inst my mother. i spent the last few years in Durmstrang, and before that i live with a nice muggle family in bristol."

"Really? So what happend when she broke out of azkaban?" most of the students around me were staring.  
"she came after me, she had a sweet little death eater girl she wated me to marry but then she found..."  
"Found what?" Fred asked, curious.  
"um its nothing." i muttered digging into my food.  
Fred looked at me, knowing that i wasnt telling him something, smart boy.  
After dinner Fred showed me to the common room, then to the dorms, I would be sharing one with him George, and Lee Jordan. i sat on my bed, the moon shining bright into the room, George and Lee were playing wizards chess on Lee's bed. Fred was on his bed, I couldnt tell what he was doing, but he kept looking up at me, and I couldnt help but feel extreamly warm inside.  
Sighing I got up an pulled off my hogwarts robe and slipped into bed. i could hear George and Lee laugh along with a muffeld ouch, then Freds laughter, the souund sent a chill up my spine.  
Thats how it was for the next 3 weeks, me and Fred got closer, Stuck in the friendzone, though i wished it could be more. Everyday I hid my feelings from him. I rememberd hearing George call him gay, but I was still unsure. I had all of my classes wiuth Fred, so i had a reather hard time concitateing, the second week of potions i blew myself up, becuase i was stareing at Fred, not sturring my potion.  
I had just finished beating lee in a game of chess, when George flicked out the lights, apearently he wanted to sleep early becuase of th hogsmead trip in the morning. I woke sometime in the middle of the night, it had been ages since i had, had a nightmare about he-who-must-not-be-named and my mother. i stumbled to the bathroom. when i looked in the mirror, I was shocked, my face was as pail as a sheet and I was coverd in sweat.  
"Daniel? what are you-?" Fred stood in the doorway, I turned shakily to face him." you ok?" he asked putting a hand on my shaking shoulder.  
"yeah, im fine." i said waving a hand in the air as if to pass off the thought.  
"not your not. what happend?" he whisperd walking over to sit on his bed.  
"just a nightmare...it nothing."  
"what about?" Fred asked now sitting cross legged next to me.  
"my mother, but its nothing... i swear."  
"okay..." Fred said in a tone that told me he didnt belive me, not for a second. Then he was coving me in his covers.  
"what rare you doing Fred?" I asked, a hint of panic clear in my voice.  
"do you not want to stay with me?" he asked and though I couldn't see his face i knew he was sad.  
"no I do really!" I blushed.  
"then stay Danny, gosh your so wishy-washy." he laughed lightly and pulled me down."now sleep."  
I couldnt help but grinn to myself.

I woke rather warm and i couldnt move my limbs. Whatever my head was on groand and trailed a hand down my back, I gasped.  
"g'moring to you too." Fred laughed. I smiled far to content to move my head from his chest. i hadnt opend my eyes yet, but i knew that George and Lee would be awake soon. I yawned and went to sit up.  
"where are you going?" Fred asked, I could almost hear the smile in his voice.  
"Lee and George will be awake soon." i said, but i hadnt actually left the bed yet.  
"so what?" Fred asked now playing with a strand of my black hair.  
I sighed in content and pulled the blanket up in hopes of more sleep.  
I woke again to Georges screams. Fred sat up, holding me to his bare chest. I grumbled in protest.  
"will you shut i George im still sleeping."i mutterd clsing my eyes tighter.  
"Fred! he's our room mate!"  
"George hes my boyfriend!"  
i opend my eyes and look up at Fred.  
"really?" i asked. fred looked down at me.  
"if you want to be? i probably should have asked before deciding on my own." He mutters with a small laugh.  
i nodded and stuck out my tounge at George.  
He rolled his eyes and set about his morning.. Sighing i slipped out of Freds bed and pulled out some clothes, all black. black straight leggend pants, a black long sleave shirt and a black cloak to go aver it. When it doubt, keep it simple.  
when i was done and came out of the bathroom Fred was dressed and sitting on his bed. with a wolf whistle he took my hand and led me down the stairs. I grinned up at him  
"does everyone..you know... know about you... ya'know? i couldnt finish my sentence.  
"yeah eveyone in Gryffindor knows."  
I didnt know if i should be nervous or excited.

**A/N**

**This is a very old story for me, and i have one more chapter pre-writen. if you like it please give me some ideas. This is my first HP fic and i could use all the help i can get. PLEASE AND THANK YOU. Also all mistakes are mine, i have no Beta.**


End file.
